New Girl
by onlychampionshere-stories
Summary: **Re-posted** I haven't seen a Joey Ryan story on here so I decided to write one. Christina is new to the Independent wrestling scene; she catches the eye of both Joey Ryan and Johnny Gargano. On top of that she has problems with Candice Lerae. Candice gives Joey an ultimatum, will he listen?
1. Chapter 1

Name:Christina

Age:22

Born/Resides in: Brooklyn, NY/Long Island, NY

Ring Name:Brooke

Appearance:5'6", 120lbs, athletic build, long black hair, dark brown eyes

* * *

I arrived to the place where they held today's PWG show. It's my first day in Independent wrestling. I went to wrestling school while going to college. During the middle of my sophomore year I left my two year relationship with my high school boyfriend to focus on wrestling. I did some small tournaments back home in Brooklyn New York. My goal was to graduate college and get my degree in journalism. I reached that goal a few months ago. The chance came up from my trainer to join Independent wrestling. This is my true passion. I've been watching wrestling since I was 12; now I am 22. I started watching WWE towards the end of the attitude era and the start of the ruthless aggression era. I discovered Independent wrestling a couple of years after and absolutely fell in love with it. It was very different from the big stage of the WWE. It was more personal in the way that it was a small group of people watching and the wrestlers got a chance to interact more with their fans during shows. Whether it's a small group or a huge group of 100,000 I will do my job to entertain the fans.

The thing I really need to work on is my promo skills. I'm a naturally shy and reserved person. I was the girl that sat in back of the class and just did what she had to do to make it through. I had plenty of friends even though I'm socially awkward. Anyway I'm really excited to introduce myself to the fans. I didn't have a match, but this promo would lead to what will happen the next show I'll be in.

I walked down the hall but got confused where to go. It's a small place and I couldn't find anything; just me. "Lost?" I heard a man's voice. I turned around and saw Joey Ryan. He happens to be one of my favorites. I watched him also on TNA and was shocked when he was let go.

"Uh yeah" I said slightly embarrassed.

"Well walk with me then. What's your name by the way?"

"Christina" I looked at him and smiled as we walked. "Well I'm Joey" he smiled.

"I'm actually a fan of yours."

"Oh that's good, thanks."

"No problem."

"You look really young like 17" he laughed. I laughed because everyone thought I was 17 or 18, not far off though.

"No I'm 22."

"I feel old thanks" he joked.

"Funny" I smiled. "I try hard on that thanks" he put his arm around me and shook me slightly then put his arm back to his side. "I'm assuming you'll be talking tonight."

"Yep, I'm excited but nervous."

"Well you're 1 of 2 women here. Have you ever wrestled men?"

"Dozens of times in tournaments."

"Where were the tournaments?"

"Brooklyn, where I'm from. I wanted to start in the Indies earlier but I was in college so my trainer had the idea of me doing local wrestling tournaments."

"Sounds like fun" he smiled.

"It was. Oh and to be honest I like wrestling guys better it gives me a sense of accomplishment." I started to get more comfortable with him. It always took me a while to joke around with someone I just met. It actually took me a shorter time to get comfortable with him which was rare.

He laughed, "I totally get it."

We walked to where men were setting up the ring for tonight. "This is where we'll be tonight. Like it?"

"Yeah I haven't been to a show like this before. The tournament rings were smaller."

"Do you know what to say?"

"Yep I got it all up here" I tapped my head with my pointer finger. "I just want some tips I never did a promo, I've written some, but never had the chance to use them."

"What aspect of it are you worried about? Is it the crowd or delivery or nervousness?"

"Delivery. I don't know how to be in your face."

"It's all about commanding attention in your voice and the movements you do. It takes a few times to get used to it."

"Thanks so much" I smiled. "No problem, hey, I want you to succeed. I can imagine what kind of skill you have because you wouldn't be here if you were bad or mediocre. Plus you're beautiful so it's a bonus."

I blushed, "thank you."

"Just telling the truth. Let me um take you to the back to meet everyone who's here" he tapped my arm. We walked to the back room where it was pretty quiet.

"Doesn't seem like anyone's here?" I looked up at him. "It was noisy like an hour ago."

Trent walked up to us. I met him a few years ago back when I was training, he was a guest trainer a few times. I wonder if he remembers me.

"Hey, who's…"

"I know you" he hugged me. "I still remember the conversation we had back all those years ago. You were the hardest worker."

"Thanks, I didn't think you'd know who I was."

"I don't remember your name, but I remember your face. I'm pretty good with that stuff."

I laughed, "I'm Christina."

"Ah, well it's nice to see you again Christina. Are you still living in Brooklyn?"

"No, I recently move with my friend to Long Island."

"I fully support the move" he laughed. "I knew you would" I smiled. My family is going to live in Florida now that my little sister graduated high school. I didn't want to make the move so my friend Jessica said I could live with her in her apartment.

"See you later" he said and walked away.

"He trained you?"

"No he made a few appearances in the school. He did one on one conversation with the students and to observe."

"Who trained you?"

"I trained at House of Glory under The Amazing Red."

"I know who he is, TNA alum just like myself. I'm actually a fan of him."

"He's great as a person and a wrestler, especially as a mentor. I learned a lot."

"We should go around and meet everybody." I agreed and the rest of the time was spent talking to the roster. Everyone was super nice which I was hoping for, but not expecting. I as well as everyone else had a big personality when it came to our personas. I go by the name Brooke and am a cunning, stereotypical Italian from Brooklyn. I do an exaggerated Brooklyn accent to top it all off. The cunning part is that I'm the girl that plays mind games with my opponent. A conversation with Matt Striker helped me develop my character. He did an appearance at the school and I got a chance to speak to him. I owe it all to him.

He kept in touch with me because he saw something in me that he didn't see with every other student there. I gave him my ideas and he polished them up for me. I just hope that I could make him proud of my character and to have something to show for the confidence I had.

I felt so much more confident as Brooke then I do as myself.

I didn't have the personality I wanted and I didn't think I was pretty. I looked at every flaw and now that I'm older I've learned that people don't see what I see when looking at me. I'm starting to work on my self-confidence but it's coming around slowly.

* * *

It was my turn to go out there and cut my first promo in the ring. "Do you know who will interrupt?" Candace LaRae said to me. I got to know her the most because of Joey. "Nope."

"Well good luck" she smiled. "Thanks."

"Yeah good luck and remember what I said" Joey gave me a high five.

I walked out to a crowd of maybe 45.

"My name is Brooke and I am going to make a name for myself" I said as I walked up the stairs and into the ring. "I'm used to being the strongest mentally and physically. You see my opponents have strengths and weaknesses; I break them down mentally so all their strengths become weaknesses.

I am the best at what I do and what I do is wrestle. I'm like the uncrowned champion. There is no"- I was cut off and looked to see Johnny Gargano walk in the ring.

"It's really brave of a girl to come out here in a male dominated company and say that you're the best. Well guess what you're not the best. You call yourself an uncrowned champion. That's cute real cute."

"First of all" I put my finger up to his face. "I am not cute I am one cunning bitch and I can break you. I'm not scared because you're a man. I've made men cry when they stepped in a ring with me." I slowly got in his face.

"You're hot when you're mad" he smiled. I smiled then slapped him across the face.

"That was, that was good" he pointed in my face the dropped his microphone. He picked me up over his shoulders then body slammed me onto the mat.

"Hey beautiful I'll see you in the ring two weeks" he put up two fingers. I laid on the mat moving around a little until I could get up.

I walked into the back. Joey picked me up and spun me, "Amazing and you sold the body slam perfectly" he put me down as he said it.

"Thanks" he looked me in my eyes and we both got lost in looking at each other. We both snapped out of it, "you, um didn't look nervous."

"It's crazy how once I get into character I'm confident and don't get nervous."

"That's a good thing though."

Johnny Gargano walked up to us as we were talking. "I didn't hurt you right" he smiled.

"No you didn't I'm fine."

"Oh so you don't sound like pure New York."

"No I adapted it a long time ago."

"Are you from there at least?"

"Yeah I've met many people that sound like that."

"Sorry I interrupted you're conversation" he turned to Joey. "No I'm going to change anyway, bye Chris" he waved and walked away.

"Where'd you train?"

"House of Glory under The Amazing Red."

"Nice, he's a good guy. How old are you by the way?"

"22" I smiled.

"Wow youngest one in the company. I like your Brooke from Brooklyn thing is that all from your brain?"

"Actually Matt Striker came up with it. He was a guest trainer and we came up with it."

"Again a good guy. I'm excited to see you wrestle."

"Well next time you will but I will be kicking your ass" I smiled.

He laughed, "You talk a big game. I like it" he winked.

* * *

-Joey-

I left as Johnny started talking to Christina. When I first saw her she just shone. She made me lose my words, which never happens. Talking to her made her even more beautiful. She is a person that you just want to talk to and get to know. There was just something about her that drove me crazy…in a good way.

After getting ready I decided to go back to see her. She was still talking to Johnny it looked like they were flirting and having a grand old time. I kind of felt like a lovesick teenager which was not like me.

I overheard them talking.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. I was probably more nervous for her response then he was. "I'd like that" she smiled. It felt like someone punched me in the balls. I lost my opportunity and Johnny picked it up. I couldn't blame him for being so forward with her so quick. I'm normally not afraid to ask a girl out, but not her. It was weird.

I started walking again after I stopped dead in my tracks. "Hey Joey" she saw me and smiled.

"Hi."

"See you tomorrow night" Johnny left.

"What was that about?" I acted like I didn't know anything.

"I'm going out with him tomorrow."

"Oh" I nodded.

"Are you alright?" she said concerned. "Yeah…fine."

"Okay."

"I have a match and you better watch" I smiled and pointed at her. "I will not miss it" she laughed.

* * *

-Christina-

When Johnny asked me out I was kind of hesitant to but there is no chance in hell that Joey likes me. Johnny is a great guy, but I wasn't attracted to him physically. He's a great guy and he is a good looking guy, but I don't know.

I was excited to get to know him though.

When I actually talked to Joey I felt something in the pit of my stomach. I just wanted to talk to him forever. He's funny, lively, and very attractive. I just wish that I had the courage to ask him out. If only…


	2. Chapter 2

I went back home to Long Island. I just finished moving in with my friend Jessica. She works as a sous chef in a steakhouse and she is one of the hardest workers I've ever met. We just got back from the gym and decided to just chill before she has work. She couldn't wait for me to talk to her about my date with Johnny the other day.

We sat on the couch and she turned to me looking like a kid waiting for a bedtime story. "Tell me about the date."

"Okay blondie calm down. We went to a nice Italian restaurant in San Diego…"

*Flashback*

Johnny opened the door for me. I was glad I chose to wear a dress because this is a high end looking restaurant. "Thank you" I smiled.

We sat at a booth in the back. It was one of those round ones with only one side. "This place is beautiful" I looked around.

"Just like you" he smiled. "Wow that was fucking cheesy" he laughed.

"It kind of was" I laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So how old were you when you started training?"

"18, right out of high school. I went to school while I did training though."

"Oh really what's your major?"

"Journalism specifically for sports" I nodded.

"Oh that's cool. You probably have a nice amount of experience with wrestling."

"Yeah, towards the end of my sophomore year of college I started to do tournaments in Brooklyn. I did that because I couldn't start my Indie career. I wanted to graduate college and get my bachelor's degree so I agreed to do tournaments on weekends."

"That's smart of you to finish college because there is only so many years you can sacrifice your body."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking also if I had to quit wrestling for any reason."

"Uh did you have fun yesterday?"

"Yeah everyone seemed nice and not normal which is great." I laughed, "but yeah I can't wait to book more shows."

"Who manages you?"

"My friend Tyler's brother manages me. He also manages Tyler for baseball he's part of the Cyclones."

"Oh really that's cool. I'm a baseball fan."

"Same here I've been going to his games since we were like 11. I slowly got into it over the years. So what are you going to order?"

"I didn't even look, I was too caught up in our conversation."

"I'm thinking that's a good thing" I smiled.

"It is, you have an amazing smile by the way."

"Oh thank you, 5 years of braces was the trick."

"Would have never guessed you had them." He started looking at the menu so I did too. "I think I'll get the wheat pasta and large meatball" he looked up from the menu.

"Sounds good but I'm getting chicken parm" I nodded.

"Good choice."

"I've been eating Italian food all my life."

"See you look Italian, I don't."

"You do, I see it."

"I feel like it though" he laughed.

"I think every Italian feels it like my family is loud and has many big personalities especially the men."

"Same with mine, I am really loud" he laughed.

"I'm having a great time John" I smiled. "Me too and the date just started. Has anyone ever told you that you're really cool."

"Actually, yes" I said and he laughed. We continued on the date and I was having a great time. He's a fun guy to be around.

Once the date ended he took me back to the motel I was staying at. We stopped at the front of my door, he came up with me to make sure I was safely there. It was nice of him to do that, he didn't have to.

"So do you kiss on the first date?" he was very straight forward.

"Only if I had fun" I bit my lip.

"And did you?" I didn't say anything I just wrapped my arms around his neck. We looked into each other's eyes and both smiled. He went in to kiss me. I really wanted there to be some kind of spark, but it just didn't happen.

"That was nice" he smiled. I nodded, "it was" I smiled.

"See you in the ring" he laughed.

"You're going down so prepare" I smiled and pointed at him.

"We'll see" he winked and he laughed.

*end*

"So you lied to him?" Jessica shrugged.

"I didn't lie, he was a good kisser but there was no spark."

"You lied don't front" she laughed.

"What was I supposed to say Jess?"

"I don't know" she said.

"Exactly bitch so shut it" I joked. "Alright" she put her hands up.

"But there is some small detail, I like Joey Ryan."

"You mean the sleaze guy from TNA?"

"Yeah, but he shaved that pedo mustache and looks great in person" I laughed. "I'm not saying he's a bad looking guy, I'm just saying that he was super sexual which doesn't seem like your type."

"I don't have a type and he's really nice and funny."

"So you're physically attracted to him then."

"Yeah but I'm also attracted to his personality so…ha" I joked.

She smiled and slapped my arm. "Can't wait to see how this pans out."

"You really have no excitement in your life do you?"

"Not really" she said and I laughed. "So you're wrestling your boyfriend in two weeks."

"He's not my boyfriend and yes I am."

"I remember when you twisted that guys arm and made him sprain it."

"Oh yeah, I swear he had tears in his eyes" I laughed at the memory. "That was funny you scared my boyfriend at the time. He like stayed away from you it was hilarious."

"Phil didn't scare easily either."

"Brody isn't scared of you because he's a real man" she said bitter. She and Phil didn't have a good breakup and she's still mad at him about it and it's been 3 years.

"How is he I haven't seen him in a while?"

"Brody's good still doing a great managing job at the restaurant."

"No one mentioned your relationship with him yet."

"The boss said six months ago when we started dating that our relationship can't come in to work, which we weren't going to do anyway."

"Oh you better be at my first match" I warned her. "I'll take two days off for that and so I can meet your boyfriend."

"For the last time he is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever" she shook her head.

My cell phone rang; I went to the kitchen where it was charging. The number was unknown but I recognized the area code was from LA which had to be Joey.

I was like a little kid when I saw. "Hello" I smiled when I heard his voice.

"Hi I'll be in Long Island I want to see you…"

To Be Continued…

What will Christina say?

Does she want to give Johnny a chance?


End file.
